


What Ghosts Watch at 2 in the Morning

by Bookworm1063



Series: JATP Week 2020 [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: “Yeah,” Julie said, surprised. “You’ve never seen Star Wars?”“Not… whatever that is,” Reggie said. He didn’t recognize anyone on the screen.“Right,” Julie said. “I forgot. You died, like, four years before this movie. It’s okay, you didn’t miss much.”Reggie hasn't seen any of the newer Star Wars movies, so Julie plans a movie night.Written for day four of JATP Week. Prompt: pop culture/memes.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie & Julie
Series: JATP Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997644
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	What Ghosts Watch at 2 in the Morning

When Reggie poked his head through Julie’s bedroom door, she was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, with her laptop open in front of her. Dramatic music was playing, and Julie was rolling her eyes.

“What are you doing?” Reggie asked. He stepped through the door and sat down at the end of Julie’s bed. She looked up and smiled at him.

“Watching a terrible movie.”

Reggie peered over the laptop. On screen, people were fighting with long, glowing sticks…

“Hey!” Reggie said. “Are those lightsabers?”

“Yeah,” Julie said, surprised. “You’ve never seen Star Wars?”

“Not… whatever that is,” Reggie said. He didn’t recognize anyone on the screen.

“Right,” Julie said. “I forgot. You died, like, four years before this movie. It’s okay, you didn’t miss much.”

“We probably missed a lot in twenty-five years,” Reggie said. “Just saying.”

“Yeah…” Julie said. “I mean… If you wanted to see the terrible Star Wars movies, we could do a movie night, all five of us.”

“Sure!” Reggie said. “I’ll make popcorn.”

o-o-o-o-o

That night, Reggie sat down between Luke and Julie on the couch in the Molina’s living room. On Julie’s other side, Flynn was perched on the armrest. Alex was sitting on the floor.

“Alright, you two,” Ray said. He was standing in the doorway with a bowl of popcorn in each hand. “Carlos is in bed, so keep the volume down, alright? Don’t stay up too late.” He set the bowls down on the coffee table and frowned at Flynn. “You could sit on the couch, you know.”

“That’s alright, Mr. Molina,” Flynn said. “I’m good here.”

“Alright,” Ray said. “See you in the morning.” He left the room. Reggie heard his footsteps on the stairs, and then he was gone.

“I can’t sit on the couch, can I,” Flynn said.

“No,” Julie said. “Not unless you want to sit in a ghost.”

“Please don’t,” Luke said, and Julie laughed. Flynn sighed and reached for the remote.

“Okay,” she said. “Where are we starting?”

“I don’t know,” Julie said. “I think everyone’s seen the original trilogy.”

“Never hurts to rewatch a masterpiece, though,” Luke said. Julie raised her eyebrows.”

“I didn’t know you liked Star Wars.”

“Which one likes Star Wars?” Flynn asked.

“Everyone likes Star Wars,” Luke said.

“That’s just not true,” Alex said. Julie nodded.

“I don’t know what’s happening right now,” Flynn said. “I’m starting the movie.”

“Which one?” Reggie asked. He sat up straighter, pretending not to notice Julie take Luke’s hand.

“I don’t know,” Julie said. “Flynn, do the first one.”

Flynn threw her hands up in exasperation. “ _Which_ first one?”

“We aren’t watching nine movies tonight. The first episode.”

“Fine. We can watch the worst cinematic disaster in history.”

Reggie reached for the popcorn. Alex yanked the bowl away.

“That’s just going to fall right through you. We don’t have stomachs.”

“Fair enough.” Reggie sat back as the opening theme began to play.

o-o-o-o-o

“You were right,” Reggie said, five hours later. It was almost three in the morning. Flynn was asleep, her head tipped against the back of the couch. Alex had moved to the coffee table, and he was sitting on the edge, twirling a drum stick around one finger. Luke and Julie were still holding hands, and Reggie was still pretending he didn’t know about it.

“Right about what?” Julie asked. “How much these movies suck? Yeah. We can watch the other three, if you want.”

Reggie scanned the room and smiled. “Nah. Maybe some other time. But thanks for doing this.”

“Any time,” Julie said. She pressed her shoulder into Luke’s, then disentangled their fingers and stood up. “I’ll get Flynn upstairs. See you in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Reggie said. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Julie shook Flynn awake and guided her up the stairs. Reggie sat back down next to Luke. Alex joined them on Reggie’s other side. “Those movies sucked.”

“Yeah,” Luke said. “I mean, the third one was okay. I liked the ending. With the lava and Anakin going Dark.”

Reggie shrugged. “Well, I had fun. Even though I still don’t understand what that Jar Jar thing was.”

Luke laughed. “Come on,” he said. “Unless you want to sleep on the sofa.”

“We don’t sleep,” Alex pointed out.

By the time the three boys made it back to the garage, Reggie was still smiling.


End file.
